Nem Quente Nem Frio
by Adriana Swan
Summary: depois de BD a vida volta ao normal para Cullens e para os lobos. Mas a vida deles pode mesmo ser chamada de 'normal? SHIPPER diversos, JacobxLeah, JacobxNessie, CarlislexEsme, AlicexJasper, EdwardxBella e muitas complicações. Comédia romântica!
1. Alguém chame um médico!

Nem Quente Nem Frio

**Nem Quente Nem Frio**

Cap. 01 – ALGUÉM CHAME UM MÉDICO

- AAAAAAHHHHHH!!

- Rachel, fica quieta!

Jacob bufou zangado com o escândalo que a irmã estava fazendo. Ela havia acabado de cair de uma árvore e parecia ter fraturado uma perna. Bill olhava preocupado da porta do quarto enquanto a filha gritava e se contorcia de dor.

- AI,TÁ DOENDO! – ela gritou em meio as lágrimas tomando fôlego – Jake seu inútil, chama uma ambulância...

- Fica quieta – ele tentava segura-la na cama para que não movesse a perna quebrada – Eu já liguei para o Dr. Carlisle, ele já está vindo.

- O QUÊ? Você chamou um frio bebedor de sangue?? NUNCA que eu vou deixar ele me tocar!! – ela protestou tentando fugir dos braços do irmão.

- Deixa de frescura! – ele comentou amarrando a cara.

- Frescura?! E se o vampiro quiser me morder? Me matar? Me transformar? Ou mesmo me fazer de cachorrinho de estimação como faz com você e os Clearwater?

- Já te disse que os Cullen não são perigosos – falou já perdendo a paciência.

- Corrigindo, VOCÊ não os acha perigosos, não tenho o seu maldito fetiche! Minhas fantasias sexuais não incluem gente morta...

Jacob soltou os braços dela fazendo-a cair na cama e com isso sentir uma dor delirante.

- AI!! SEU IDIOTA!! Oh... – ela gemeu entre lágrimas – olha só o que você fez seu inútil.

Ele amarrou a cara.

- Rachel, eu tive que avisar o Sam de que estava abrindo uma exceção no acordo de nossos avós só para o dr. Carlisle vir ver você. Então seja boazinha e pare de falar mal dele. – Era incrível como havia se apegado ao líder do Clã Cullen como se fosse da família (normal, já que Carlisle e Esme tratavam Jacob, Seth e Leah como se fossem filhos adotivos).

- Entenda Jake – ela falou tentando sentar na cama – eu prefiro MORRER do que deixar que um vampiro sugador de sangue nojento encoste um dedo em mim!

Um barulho vindo da porta chamou a atenção dos irmãos. Em pé ao lado da cadeira de rodas de Bill, estava Carlisle Cullen, segurando timidamente uma maleta com seus acessórios médicos.

O doutor parecia envergonhado e extremamente triste com o que ouvira. Jacob sentiu um ódio mortal da própria irmã por magoar alguém tão nobre e bondoso como Carlisle.

- Doutor... – começou Jake e sua voz mostrava uma ponta de irritação – não ligue para o que ouviu... ela é louca, não sabe o que está dizendo...

- Tudo bem Jake – Carlisle o cortou envergonhado, sua voz denunciando sua tristeza – E eu não estou muito longe de ser o que sua irmã disse, não é mesmo? – ele esboçou um sorriso triste – Eu entenderia se ela não deixar eu tocar em um fio de seu cabelo...

Os três homens se viraram para Rachel sentada na cama.

Rachel ainda olhava a 'criatura' parada na porta do quarto. Sim, logo a primeira vista ela soube que ele não era humano. Não pela face pálida, olheiras ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas sim porque tinha certeza que NÃO EXISTIAM homens como aquele. Foi só quando se deu conta que 'a criatura' loira na porta do quarto era o SEU médico.

- Ora doutor – falou deitando na cama – porque tocar nos fios de cabelo quando há partes mais... 'interessantes'!

Jacob congelou abrindo os olhos de maneira exagerada, Bill parecia confuso, como se não houvesse entendido bem, enquanto Carlisle ergueu as sobrancelhas educadamente surpreso com a afirmação da moça.

Ela se ajeitou confortavelmente na cama enquanto olhava aquela 'criatura fria e cruel' dos pés a cabeça.

- Ah.. eu realmente PRECISO de um médico! – falou meio deslumbrada.

Jacob e Carlisle trocaram olhares intrigados.

Continua...


	2. Vampiros por todos os lados

Cap

Cap. 02 – Vampiros por todos os lados

Leah olhou para o Mercedes parado em frente a casa dos Black. Torceu o nariz em pensar que até ali os vampiros iam. "Onde vamos parar...", pensou com desagrado enquanto entrava.

- Oi, Bill. – cumprimentou. Bill estava na cadeira de rodas perto do sofá da sala. – Jake está ai?

- No quarto com a Rachel. O dr. Cullen está cuidando dela. – a voz dele transparecia um pouco de aflição.

Leah piscou tentando o animar.

- Relaxa, o doutor é de confiança. – Leah sentiu uma dor imensa na consciência por dizer isso, afinal ELA jamais iria confiar em um vampiro. Mas achou que era a coisa certa a dizer naquele momento.

A beta entrou no quarto e se deparou com um Jacob sentada na beira da cama de cara amarrada para a irmã. Rachel estava deitada e Carlisle sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama da enferma. Seu alfa fez um sinal para ela com a cabeça e ela se escorou na parede em silêncio.

- Eu só vou sentir sua temperatura, está bem. – Carlisle falou com voz suave, na intenção de não assusta-la. Devagar, levou a mão até a curva do pescoço dela. Ela estremeceu.

- Ah... sua mão é fria!

- Me desculpe... – ele lamentou - sei que meu toque a enoja...

- Enojar?! – ela exclamou enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a dele, ainda em seu pescoço – Na verdade eu até gostei... fico até imaginando essas mãos pelo meu... AAAAAIIIIIIII!!

Jacob havia se escorado sobre a perna quebrada dela.

- Opa maninha! Foi mal – falou inocentemente.

- SEU, SEU, SEU... IDIOTA!!

- Dr. Carlisle, eu acho que a perna dela está doendo muito – falou como se refletisse bastante a situação. Carlisle abaixou a cabeça antes de começar a examinar a perna da moça.

Leah tentou abafar os risos, mas apostava alto como o doutor teria corado se pudesse.

Bella se agarrou a Edward, a força de recém nascida machucando as costas do marido fazendo com que os gemidos não fossem mais de prazer.

- Oh... Bella... – ela o soltou se dando conta do que fazia.

- Ops, desculpa, te machuquei? – sussurrou preocupada.

Os dois haviam aproveitado uma 'distração' de Nessie com Alice e Jasper para 'fugirem' para a cabana em plena luz do dia.

- Nada que não torne tudo mais interessante – ele falou com malicia.

Afastou-se para admirar o corpo nu da esposa sob ele. Bella tremia levemente antecipando o prazer, enquanto sorria para o marido. Voltando a se deitar sobre ela, o vampiro deixou seus lábios descerem devagar pelo pescoço dela, e seguindo um caminho sinuoso até seus seios. Bella gemeu impaciente, enquanto ele ria da pressa dela. Lambeu o bico do seio, cheirou, fez carinho. Sentiu ela se contorcer quando finalmente abocanhou seu seio e o sugou com vontade.

- Ahhh... Edward!! – ela gemeu enquanto mergulhava a mão nos cabelos dele. – eu quero mais... eu quero agora...

Edward obedeceu e seus lábios voltaram a buscar a boca da esposa. Enfiou a língua com ânsia enquanto sentia a esposa envolver as pernas em sua cintura, as mãos deslizando em desespero por suas costas, arranhando, transformando dor em prazer. Ele deslizou os lábios para o colo dela e gemeu divertido.

- Humm... Bella... você sempre tem TANTA pressa!

Bella mordeu o lábio, excitada. Era difícil encontrar voz com Edward passando a língua vagarosamente (de forma torturante, ela gostaria de acrescentar) entre seus seios.

- Você que SEMPRE me faz esperar! – ela gemeu frustrada – eu quero agora amor...

Um sorriso de satisfação escapou por seus lábios ao ver a esposa 'pedir'. Posicionou-se confortavelmente encaixado entre as pernas dela e deu-lhe mais um rápido beijo apaixonado.

- Você que manda, amor – sussurrou mordiscando a orelha dela.

Ela o recebeu dentro dela com um rugido.

- Cuidado Nessie, vidro pode ser perigoso – Jasper falou.

O loiro estava sentado no sofá assistindo Nessie brincar com a louça de cristal de Esme no armário de vidro, Alice estava sentada no chão se divertindo com a menina.

- Está tudo bem Tio Jasper – a pequena menina falou confiante.

- Ela sabe se cuidar Jazz – falou Alice divertida, enquanto via a menina se esticando para tentar tocar nas prateleiras mais altas.

- Olha como já sou grande Tia Alice...

Mas nesse exato momento Emmet e Rose abriram a porta da frente com força, assustando a menina. Renesmee deu um passo involuntário se encostando no armário com mais força do que gostaria, fazendo com que ele virasse sobre ela. Mesmo quatro vampiros se jogando para segurarem o armário não foram o suficiente para segurar toda a louça que a atingiu se fazendo em pedaços.

- Sua perna está bem agora Rachel, mas vai ficar no gesso por algumas semanas. – o vampiro falou carinhosamente guardando seu material – Dói em mais algum lugar?

Ela imediatamente segurou a mão dele sobre a maleta e a levou até seu seio.

- Dói aqui doutor...

Carlisle se desvencilhou da mão dela sob um olhar maligno de Jacob.

- Tenho certeza que vai ficar bem. – falou já se levantando para fugir dali quando ouviram gritos vindos da sala.

- COMO ASSIM UM SUGADOR DE SANGUE COLOCOU AS MÃOS EM MINHA RACHEL??

Sem mais avisos, Paul chegou ao quarto com punhos cerrados e olhos brilhantes de fúria.

Continua...


	3. Vampiros intrometidos

Cap. 03 – Vampiros Intrometidos

Paul encarou Carlisle como um lobo encarando sua presa. Os olhos espreitavam o doutor, seu corpo começou a tremer num sinal claro de que estava perdendo o controle. Os punhos cerrados e os dentes a mostra, deu um passo em direção ao médico.

Carlisle Cullen 'engoliu' em seco. Não fora ali para arrumar confusão com nenhum dos lobos, aquela era a última coisa que desejava. Seus olhos estavam atentos, mas não ameaçadores quando encarou Paul.

- O que esse sugador de sangue nojento está fazendo perto da Rachel? – Paul falou por entre dentes tentando se controlar.

- Baixa a bola, Paul – Jacob falou impaciente – E é DOUTOR CULLEN, olha o respeito.

- Tudo bem, Jake – o vampiro completou – pode ser só Carlisle mesmo...

- Para mim, bebedores de sangue não têm nome! – o lobisomem deu outro passo ameaçadoramente na direção do loiro. Estava confiante da presença de dois lobos e do fato de estarem em terras Quileut.

- Eu... – Carlisle tentava concertar a situação – realmente não tenho a intenção de...

- Não fale comigo! – disse Paul virando o rosto com desprezo – Você fede vampiro...

Um silêncio se fez no quarto, quebrado apenas pelo rugido baixo de raiva vindo de Jacob que havia se levantado. Leah se afastou da parede se aproximando dos dois.

- Bem... – Rachel falou da cama, parecia refletir – Não consigo imaginar cheiro mais gostoso...

Leah riu baixo da cara que Paul fez ao olhar para a namorada. O lobisomem se voltou para o doutor e falou apontando o dedo para o peito do vampiro.

- Você NUNCA mais vai encostar nela! – sua voz tremia de fúria – Você NÃO é bem vindo aqui! SAIA IMEDIATAMENTE!

Carlisle deu um passo para trás, ofendido por ser expulso.

- O QUÊ??? COMO ASSIM? – Rachel estava tentando se erguer da cama para bater em Paul – É lógico que ele vai ME TOCAR! Quantas vezes ele quiser! E eu vou gostar muuuuito...

Sua última frase foi abafada por um Jake zangado que havia entrado na frente de Carlisle, dando um tapa na mão de Paul.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi... VOCÊ está expulsando o DR. CARLISLE da MINHA casa. – Jacob cruzou os braços injuriado.

- Jake, cara – Paul falou por entre os dentes encarando Carlisle que estava atrás de Jacob agora. – De que lado você vai ficar? Do meu ou do sugador de sangue.

Um clima tenso pairou entre os dois.

- Eu posso escolher também? – Rachel perguntou animada.

Leah se aproximou de Paul e colocou a mão suavemente em seu ombro.

- Hora de ir, Paul – falou divertida – Acabou de pedir para sair!

- Não vou deixar a Rachel sozinha – respondeu inflexível.

- Não estou sozinha! – ela reclamou já sentada na cama – Estou com o dr. Cullen! – deu um sorriso satisfeita.

- Isso não foi um convite, Paul – a beta reclamou – Foi um 'sai fora ou te tiramos na marra'. Qual parte você não entendeu?

Paul olhou para Leah surpreso e quando voltou a olhar para frente deu de cara com um Jacob furioso. Acabou pensando melhor e decidindo que Jake e Leah podiam cuidar de sua namorada.

- Então... humm, eu volto depois Rachel – ela não pareceu ouvir, estava distraída analisando a 'criatura' fria. – Agente se vê Jake.

Lançando um último olhar ameaçador para Carlisle, saiu do quarto.

Jacob deu um suspiro enquanto balançava a cabeça.

OoooooooO

- Eu nem sei como lhe agradeço por me defender, Jake. Eu já devo tanto a vocês...

- Que é isso doutor... não precisa dizer nada – Jacob falou sem jeito.

Carlisle já ia recomeçar a insistir que os dois lobos aceitassem seus sinceros agradecimentos, quando seu telefone celular tocou.

- Me dá licença um minuto? – o médico pediu educado enquanto atendia o telefone. – Alô... fala Jasper... a Nessie se machucou? – perguntou preocupado.

Jacob segurou o braço do vampiro pedindo silenciosamente maiores informações. Carlisle balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Então está tudo bem com Nessie mesmo, Jasper? – ele perguntou para que Jacob ouvisse – Tudo bem então... de qualquer forma estou voltando agora para casa. Nos vemos em minutos – se despediu e desligou o celular.

- O que houve com a minha Nessie? – Jake perguntou assustado.

- Nada de mais. Ela se assustou com algo... Não se machucou, mas...

- Mas?! – a ansiedade do lobo era evidente. Carlisle respirou fundo.

- Está chorando. – falou.

- Não! – Jacob levou as mãos a boca impressionado com a notícia.

- Estou indo vê-la...

- Posso ir com o senhor? – os olhos do lobo estavam implorando por um sim.

- Claro! Eu adoraria... – o doutor se virou para Rachel ainda sentada na cama – Bom jovenzinha, eu lamento muito pela cena com seu namorado, realmente não tive a intenção de criar problemas. Fiquei muito feliz em conhecer você...

- Jura?! – ela falou animada.

- Não, sua estúpida – Jacob ralhou com a irmã – o doutor está sendo educado!

- Jake, criança – ela respondeu impaciente – deixa a mamãe e o papai conversarem ok. – virou-se para o vampiro – bom... a única coisa que posso dizer é que para uma 'criatura da noite fria e cruel' o senhor é um tanto... ah... bom.. digamos que é o tipo de 'ser' que eu ADORARIA encontrar sozinha, numa floresta escura...

O irmão da garota baixou a cabeça, desistindo. 'Seu' médico deu um sorriso tímido.

- Eu realmente acho que você não gostaria. – falou docemente enquanto saia.

- E eu acho que posso lhe convencer do contrário... – ela gritou para o vampiro que junto com seu irmão havia saído do quarto.

Rachel se virou para Leah.

- Na tal batalha que vocês foram que tinha um monte de sugador de sangue, eram todos assim? – ela perguntou parecendo preocupada.

Leah refletiu um pouco o sentido da pergunto e captou a malícia rápido.

- Todos eles! – confirmou sorrindo. Rachel se deitou na cama.

- Me convoquem para a próxima guerra!

Continua...


	4. Vampiros frios

Cap. 04 – Vampiros Frios

- Amor, tem alguém batendo na porta – Bella sussurrou urgente.

Edward ainda se movia sobre ela, mas tentou murmurar uma resposta o mais coerente possível.

- Deixa bater... – falou rouco de prazer.

Bella mordeu o lábio tentando relaxar, mas sua mente começava a tirar sua concentração. Seu corpo ficou tenso sob o marido.

- Meu bem... quem pode ser? – perguntou timidamente, sem querer pará-lo.

Edward gemeu desgostoso, enquanto parava de se mover para dentro da mulher e se afastava tentando se concentrar um pouco. Estava tão 'distraído' que precisou fechar os olhos para poder ouvir os pensamentos do visitante tão indesejado.

- É Jasper – falou abrindo os olhos. Ainda deitado sobre esposa voltou a beijar seu pescoço.

O corpo de Bella ficou completamente tenso sob o dele.

- Amor... – ela sussurrou já preocupada ouvindo o cunhado bater na porta pela segunda vez – porque Jasper viria aqui? Ele devia estar com Renesmee...

Com outro gemido amargurado Edward se afastou de novo para olhar o rosto tenso da mulher. Bella estava realmente preocupada, não conseguia pensar em muitos motivos para Jasper interrompe-los no meio de uma... eh... enfim, quando estavam juntos. O vampiro suspirou vencido e tentou ler mais profundamente os pensamentos do cunhado (isso pode ser muito complicado de fazer durante... enquanto... enfim, quando estava com Bella).

- Que foi? - A voz de Bella quase não saiu quando viu o rosto de Edward ficar tenso com o que ouvia.

- Renesmee... – ele sussurrou.

Bella deu um salto da cama jogando Edward no outro lado do quarto. Literalmente.

Jasper estava quase batendo pela terceira vez na porta da cabana quando sentiu a estrutura da pequena casa tremer com um forte impacto. Fez uma careta de desagrado. Havia apostado com Emmet que eles não derrubariam a cabana...


	5. Em busca do frio

Cap. 5 – Em busca do frio

- RENESMEE!!! – Bella gritou ensandecida da porta da mansão.

Nessie estava confortavelmente ajeitada nos braços de Esme. O queixinho da pequena menina tremeu e mais lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos assustados, ela ergueu as mãos em direção da mãe quando a viu entrar.

- Mamãe... – choramingou manhosa.

Esme estava sentada no sofá com Nessie no colo, Rose sentada ao lado delas. Emmet que assistia tv olhou a cena com pouco interesse enquanto Alice permanecia sentada no chão.

- O que foi que fizeram com a minha florzinha? – Bella reclamou pegando a menina nos braços. Alice revirou os olhos.

- Ninguém fez nada Bella, Nessie está bem. Deixa de ser dramática!

A porta foi aberta com brutalidade.

- Cadê a minha Nessie?! – Jacob praticamente gritou enquanto se corria para o lado de Bella deixando Carlisle para trás.

- Não late tão alto animal – Rose reclamou o olhando com desagrado. O lobo a ignorou.

A porta foi aberta pela terceira vez. Jasper entrou na casa com um ar ligeiramente divertido e foi acompanhado com um Edward tenso e praticamente se arrastando casa a dentro. Todos o olharam preocupados, Emmet riu.

- Que foi Edward? Bella espancou você, irmão? – falou já rindo de sua própria piada.

- Emmet – Bella respondeu zangada – Não esqueça que nós temos uma acordo. Você não PODE fazer comentários sobre nossa vida sexual, então se Edward está machucado por causa disso, você também não pode rir a respeito!

Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu as palavras duras de Bella, enquanto os Cullen absorviam a informação. A primeira a comentar foi Rosalie.

- Edward – comentou com malícia – Você se machucou transando?

A explosão de risos foi geral, enquanto Bella tentava sem sucesso ocultar o rosto nos cabelos de Nessie e Edward baixava a cabeça encabulado.

OoooooooooooooO

Leah saiu da casa dos Black de cabeça baixa ainda refletindo as palavras de Rachel. Vampiros! Não passavam de sugadores de sangue nojentos e perigosos. Podiam até ter uma aparência atraente para humanos, mas ela sabia que não eram nada além de seres das trevas. Não importava o quanto os músculos de Emmet fossem perfeitos, ou se Edward seria eternamente o garoto de 17 anos mais 'pegavel' que ela já viu, ou se Jasper tinha um ar superior que o deixava irresistível ou se o dr. Carlisle... ah, o doutor não tinha explicação. Que ser de outro mundo!

O barulho das ondas chamou sua atenção. Há tempos ela não passeava pela praia... desde que abandonara o bando de Sam. Seu lar não era mais La Push. Se sentia uma intrusa ali, sozinha, desprezada pelo destino, mas ela não seria melodramática a esse ponto.

- Que bom te ver por aqui!

Ela se virou devagar para a dona da voz animada. Emily. A garota sorria e caminhava em sua direção, sua animação sincera ao ver a prima.

- Emy – ela respondeu sem emoção.

- Lee Lee – ela sorriu já bem próxima – pensei que havia mesmo nos abandonado... você nunca sai de perto dos vampiros.

Leah pensou consigo que se não saia nunca das terras dos Cullen era para evitar encontros como aquele.

- Eu gosto de lá – falou forçando um sorriso.

- Não sei como consegue suportar, são sugadores de sangue... – a voz de Emily denotava preocupação. Leah forçou um segundo sorriso.

- Não é tão ruim... – ela hesitou tentando achar algo bom em ter que viver com frios – eles... são bem legais sabe... eh...

Um silêncio desagradável pairou entre as duas. A beta desejou amargamente poder ir para casa, mas sentiu um vazio imenso quando percebeu que sua concepção de 'casa' era a casa dos Cullen...

- Olha Emy, foi bom te ver – ela disse já se virando para sumir dali o mais rápido que pudesse – Mas eu tenho que ir sabe. Eu realmente tenho de voltar...

A lobinha deu as costas não esperando uma resposta e foi em direção da floresta. Já estava a alguma distância quando ouvir a prima lhe chamar.

- Leah!

Ela se virou, o vento bagunçando seu cabelo enquanto ela se esforçava para não fugir da presença desagradável da prima.

- Eu e o Sam... – a beta deu um passo para trás, não queria ouvir – Vamos nos casar... em duas semanas... – Emily mordeu o lábio – É muito importante para mim que você vá...

Um nó se formou na garganta da lobinha, um leve tremor passou por seu corpo. Fez um esforço sobre-humano para responder o mais racionalmente possível.

- Eu vou – falou sorrindo, tentando em vão parecer feliz – agora eu tenho de ir sabe. Os vamp... os Cullen, eles realmente se preocupam comigo. Eu tenho de voltar para a mansão, sabe... eles ficam preocupados, eles gostam muito de mim. – falou, sua voz demonstrando um certo orgulho.

Emily sorriu de volta o mesmo sorriso forçado enquanto via a prima correr em direção as árvores. Mal se viu na floresta se transformou, rasgando a última roupa que tinha nas terras dos Cullen. Mas enquanto chorava no caminho de casa, não se preocupou com aquilo.

Leah alcançou os arredores da mansão Cullen com dificuldade, sua visão estava turva por incontáveis lágrimas. Se enroscou como pode perto de uma árvore deixando seus sentimentos aflorarem, na tentativa de por para fora tudo que sentia. Um grunido de dor escapou por sua garganta.

- Leah, você está bem? – ela ouviu a voz de Seth em sua mente – Emily disse que você estava estranha...

A garota não levou mais que alguns segundo para voltar para sua forma humana. Ofegava e tinha o rosto banhado por lágrimas. Não queria compartilhar seus pensamentos com ninguém... Seth estava em La Push e Jacob com Nessie... ela estava sozinha como sempre! Sozinha...

Nua, em desespero e totalmente sozinha em meio a floresta. A própria imagem do fracasso. Não passava de uma existência miserável que só atrapalhava. A dor que sentiu ao constatar isso foi tão intensa que seu corpo se curvou em agonia.

- É o tipo de coisa que não se vê por ai. – falou uma voz baixa vinda de trás de uma árvore próxima.

Leah se levantou de um pulo, o rosto banhado por lágrimas. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de se transformar, mas a idéia de dividir os seus pensamentos com Seth ou quem quer que fosse parecia pior do que ser vista nua no meio da floresta por...

- Jasper?! – ela se encolheu, tentando esconder o próprio corpo atrás de uma árvore. De todos os Cullen, aquele definitivamente era o que lhe causava medo.

Ele a olhava curioso, mantendo o olhar nos olhos dela, como se não estivesse interessado em vê-la nua. Tinha um ar ligeiramente divertido, mas não se aproximou da garota.

- Você não vai se transformar? – perguntou curioso.

Ela pensou que com certeza se transformar era a coisa mais inteligente para fazer. Desde que estivera vivendo em terra dos Cullen nunca ficara realmente sozinha cara a cara com um vampiro 'bonzinho' como estava naquele momento. Devia se transformar! Fez uma careta ao pensar que Seth estaria esperando para lhe encher de perguntas sobre o casalzinho miserável. Jasper virou-se para a floresta, embora não tenha se afastado.

- Não precisa se transformar – continuou, parecia falar para si mesmo – eu sei o quanto é ruim dividir pensamentos que você queria que fossem só seus.

A garota observou apreensiva o vampiro sentar no chão, enquanto se escorava numa árvore. Não devia estar a mais do que cinco metros de distância e Leah sentia um pouco de medo. Não que ela fosse do tipo que sente medo de sugadores de sangue... mas quem não sentia um certo temor de Jasper a final? Ele nunca pareceu domesticado como os outros...

- Não gosta do Edward na sua cabeça? – ela perguntou, ainda se escondendo atrás da árvore. Ele continuou olhando para a floresta quando respondeu.

- Eu odeio.

Um silêncio pairou entre os dois enquanto ela deixava seu coração se acalmar do medo e da ansiedade por estar tão frágil na presença do vampiro mais perigoso da região. Novamente pensou que era melhor se transformar. Não o fez.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou com amargura.

- Eu senti você – respondeu com simplicidade.

A beta fez uma careta. 'Sentir' era um problema. Podia imaginar o tipo de sentimento que o vampiro de dom estranho havia captado dela. Sentiu uma vergonha tremenda.

- Também posso sentir quando está com vergonha... – ele falou baixo como se pedisse desculpas, ela xingou baixinho – Estranho... você quase não sentiu vergonha quando eu te vi nua... mas está com muita vergonha de ter chorado. Você é estranha lobinha...

Ele olhou para ela de relance, ainda escondida atrás da árvore, a garota retribuiu seu olhar, um pouco menos envergonhada agora. Levou a mão ao rosto limpando qualquer sinal de lágrima que sobrava.

O vampiro sorriu.

Leah sentiu o corpo ficar mais leve e um relaxamento incrível a inundou. Toda raiva, preocupação, medo, tudo havia desaparecido como num passe de mágica, dando lugar a um relaxamento que ela duvidava já ter sentido antes.

- Está assim por causa do lobo? – Jasper perguntou com delicadeza – O alpha?

Ela baixou a cabeça, deixando a mão deslizar pelo tronco da árvore distraidamente. Fez sua afirmação silenciosa. Não sentiu dor ao pensar em Sam. De repente a presença do sugador de sangue não lhe pareceu assim tão desagradável.

- Alpha por alpha, acho que você pode arrumar coisa muito melhor – ele falou divertido olhando o chão.

Ela levou um tempo para processar a afirmação.

- O que você quis dizer? – falou e sua voz não suou mais amigável com o loiro.

- Você sabe... – ele completou com um olhar malicioso em sua direção – eu posso sentir... eu sei o que VOCÊ sente quando está perto dele...

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior divertido e Leah desejou que se mordesse e morresse com o veneno das próprias presas. COMO ASSIM ELE 'SENTIA'?

- Não estou entendendo... – sua voz quase não saiu.

- Bom, segundo Edward, seus pensamentos estão seguindo a mesma linha de seus sentimentos então... você me entendeu sim. – mais um sorriso divertido.

Leah odiava vampiros. Como assim Edward estava vendo seus pensamentos quando NINGUÉM devia estar vendo? Tipo, o sugador de sangue de deliciosos 17 anos estava dentro da mente dela naquele momento? Mesmo ela em forma humana não podia ocultar seus pensamentos? Como assim Jasper e Edward estavam tendo conversas a seu respeito, conversas sobre como ela via ou deixava de ver seu alpha Jake?

Os dois vampiros sabiam tudo que ela tinha pensado e sentido por Jacob nos últimos dias?

- Uou. – ela exclamou saindo do seu esconderijo e sentando no chão arrasada – eu ODEIO vampiros...

Jasper riu e se aproximou mais da lobinha.


	6. Desejando braços frios

**Nem Quente Nem Frio**

**cap 06 - Desejando braços frios******

Leah sentou no chão, abraçando os próprios joelhos enquanto tentava lembrar o que havia pensado sobre Jacob nos últimos tempos. Não parecia nada muito indecente... bom, talvez naquele dia em que o vira tomando banho de rio em sua forma humana com Emmet, ou naquele dia que ele perguntou se ela achava que Bella era louca por ter se deitado com um vampiro mesmo sendo humana... nesse dia Leah lembrava bem (que grande merda), ela havia pensado... ela havia tentado imaginar Bella e Edward juntos e sua imaginação do nada (absolutamente sem uma explicação) mudou a imagem de Bella pela dela própria (putamerda, Edward a viu pensando isso?).

A garota ainda estava perdida em seus devaneios quando sentiu ser envolvida pelos ombros e mais uma vez se moveu para longe do vampiro tão rápido que praticamente pulou um metro e meio de distância, os braços em frente ao corpo não ocultando quase nada.

Jasper havia tirado a camisa aberta que vestia, ficando apenas com uma camiseta branca colada ao seu corpo (másculo e deliciosamente frio, disse uma voz irritante na mente da beta). O vampiro pareceu meio desanimado pela reação da garota, mas estendeu a camisa para ela mesmo assim.

- Eu só queria te cobrir...

Uma tristeza intensa invadiu o peito da garota enquanto ela voltava para seu refúgio atrás da árvore. Não saberia dizer se ele a estava causando aquela agonia ou se apenas havia parado de manipular seus sentimentos. A imagem de Sam e Emily juntos em sua mente pareceu corroer seu corpo de dentro para fora, causando uma dor que se possível era ainda mais forte que antes. A garota olhou para o vampiro sentado no chão, ainda segurando a camisa parecendo magoado. Ele estava se vingando dela fazendo-a sentir assim? Isso era o que ela estava sentindo, sem interferência alguma?

Leah desejou amargamente não ter se afastado. Queria que ele manipulasse seus sentimentos de novo. Queria que ele a fizesse se sentir feliz...

**Jasper levantou e começou a vestir a camisa sem pressa. Achava a lobinha uma criatura muito interessante de 'se sentir'. Não podia deixar de ficar surpreso pelo fato dela não ter sentido muito medo de ter um vampiro tão perto, embora sentisse muita vergonha por ele saber que ela estava sofrendo por causa de Sam. A amargura que vinha da garota o incomodava, não por se preocupar com ela, mas sim porque indiretamente sentia o mesmo que as pessoas a sua volta.**

Ele suspirou cansado. Detestava ter que compartilhar os sentimentos dos outros na maior parte do tempo. Leah se moveu um pouco, se escondendo mais atrás da árvore. Não havia muito que pudesse fazer pela lobinha...

Leah ouviu o ruflar das folhas enquanto ele se afastava e sentia uma imensa confusão de sentimentos. O alívio pelo sugador de sangue estar se afastando sendo destruído pelo pesar. Ele não mais a faria se sentir feliz. Falsamente feliz, você pode argumentar, mas para Leah era o suficiente qualquer tipo de felicidade.

**- O que você está sentindo lobinha?**

A pergunta não tinha segundas intenções, pelo contrário. A voz de Jasper estava cheia de uma suavidade que a beta definitivamente NÃO costumava ouvir quando alguém se dirigia a ela. Ela se remexeu inquieta em seu esconderijo atrás da árvore.

- O que quer dizer? – respondeu com grosseria amarrando a cara. É claro que ele sabia o que ela estava sentindo, aquele sugador de sangue e seu dom esquisito.

- O que você está sentindo agora... – a voz dele parecia um pouco confusa – Está com medo de mim?

A primeira coisa que passou pela mente da garota foi dar uma resposta nem um pouco educada. Quem aquele Frio pensava que era? Ela, sentir medo? Ora essa! Não pôde, no entanto deixar de fazer uma mini avaliação de todos os sentimentos que passavam por ela ao mesmo tempo e foi obrigada a constatar que na realidade sentia sim um pouco de medo do vampiro (muito pouco ela diria, o leve tremor em suas mãos era nervosismo por... bem por... ela não sabia, mas não devia ser medo!).

- Talvez... – respondeu, sua voz em um fiapo – um pouquinho...

Leah ficou encabulada por dizer aquilo, mas que valia mentir para 'aquele ser' se ele podia sentir isso mesmo. Se sentiu mal por ter que por seu medo em palavras  
(o que acabava deixando-o um pouco pior), mas tentou não se importar. Ouviu o farfalhar de folhas secas de novo e Jasper estava do lado dela atrás da árvore. Ela quis se afastar um pouco, mas o desejo de que ele manipulasse seus sentimentos não permitiu. Ele ergueu a mão e tocou o ombro dela devagar. Era um toque muito frio para os 55ºC de Leah, mas ela não se afastou. O medo sendo denunciado nas batidas ainda mais velozes de seu coração transmorfago. Raios! Como não sentir medo com a criatura a vinte centímetros e com a mão em seu ombro?

**O vampiro loiro gostava dos lobos. Em geral, era muito mais fácil ficar perto deles que dos humanos... pelo menos não queria mata-los, ou pelo menos não para se alimentar. E até o cheiro melhora depois que você se acostuma. Os sentimentos dos bandos não eram nada de extraordinário comparado ao dos outros seres. As únicas exceções eram Jacob e Leah. Eles tinham uma incrível tendência a sentirem coisas que não deviam em cada situação e isso meio que o divertia. Era bom sair da rotina um pouco.**

Mas dessa vez o que intrigava o loiro estava um pouco além de fugir da rotina.

A beta sentia mais uma vez uma tranqüilidade inexplicável (ou explicável, uma vez que Jasper estava com a mão em seu ombro) e toda dor, desespero, vergonha e qualquer outra coisa que estivesse sentindo e não havia notado, tudo desapareceu dando espaço a uma tranqüilidade que quase chegava a dar sono. Ah... que felicidade! Quem diria que um sugador de sangue pudesse ter alguma utilidade! Ele bem que podia ser domesticado...

- Você não está com medo... – a voz dele saiu num sussurro bem próximo a ela.

- Humm... Não, não estou. – E ela reconhecia que devia agradecer ele por isso (lógico que ela NÃO o fez).

- Se você não está com medo... – ele falava distraído, mais para si do que para a garota – Então quem está?

Ele tirou a mão do ombro dela e se virou para o coração da floresta. Todos os sentimentos dolorosos e indesejados voltaram para Leah com uma força incrível, fazendo com que ela se irritasse com o vampiro por deixar de tocá-la. Ham? Como assim ela queria que ele a TOCASSE?

**- Eu posso sentir... – Jasper pensou alto, totalmente alheio ao fato de Leah estar o odiando por interrromper o contato físico. – Posso sentir... medo.**

**Seus olhos atentos analisavam cada detalhe na floresta com cautela. Não havia se enganado. Podia sentir medo emanando pelo ar a sua volta. Medo e algum outro tipo de sentimento eufórico, difícil de se analisar. Deu alguns passos em direção ao seio da floresta, o medo vinha dali?**

**A beta deixou de lado as próprias preocupações egoístas e sádicas ao ver o comportamento do vampiro mudar. Não havia mais a delicadeza e leveza que demonstrou quando se aproximou dela. Os olhos do Frio estavam num tom escuro, que ela poucas vezes vira nos Cullen. Ele entrou alguns metros floresta adentro tão silencioso que mesmo sua audição canina tinha problemas para captar.**

**- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou com arrogância começando a ficar na defensiva, ele ainda olhava a floresta.**

**- Eu estou sentindo... – tentou responder, mas sua voz perdeu-se num sussurro.**

**O vampiro ficou quieto por alguns segundos, pareceu dar um suspiro e emitiu um grunhido quase animal e extremamente assustador. Leah chegou a dar um passo para trás, mas nesse instante o vampiro disparou correndo para o meio da floresta, em direção da fronteira Quileut.**

**A beta não pensou duas vezes e dando um salto, caiu com quatro patas no chão, já transformada e em sua melhor performance de lobinha mais veloz dos dois bandos. Assim, Leah se embrenhou na floresta seguindo o vampiro.**

**Apesar de Jazz ter usado o termo 'EU posso sentir...', a garota sabia que ele se referia aos sentimentos de outra pessoa. Outra pessoa que devia estar ali, na floresta, com medo... muito medo... Ela apressou o passo tentando acompanhar o vampiro.**

**O loiro parou de repente no meio da floresta, espreitando a direção correta. Leah finalmente o alcançou e foi ficar em frente a ele, esperando por mais informações do que quer que estivesse acontecendo.**

**Ele virou-se para encará-la, seus olhos maléficos assustadoramente negros naquele instante.**

**- Volte.**

**Nem pensar – ela grunhiu.**

**- Volte. Avise Edward e Jacob. AGORA.**

**Leah o olhou inquieta. Queria ir. Queria ir com o vampiro. Bufando irritada deu meia volta, jurando a si mesma que só chegaria perto o suficiente para Edward a ouvir e voltaria para perto de Jasper. O sangue dela estava quente com adrelina e expectativa. Tão quente que ela nem chegou a cogitar que estava desejando estar na companhia de um vampiro.**

**Jasper a viu se afastar em direção a casa dos Cullen e voltou a se virar para a fronteira Quileut. O medo era mais forte ali. A excitação também. E por mais que não quisesse pensar nisso, também era maior sua sede por sangue humano.**

**Continua...**


	7. O frio coração dos Quentes

**Nem Quente Nem Frio**

**cap 07 – O frio coração dos Quentes****  
****  
**Leah correu o mais rápido que pode, inquieta com o silêncio em sua mente. Nem Jake nem Seth estavam transformados e ela levava consigo toda inquietação que podia. Tudo que acontecera na praia, a notícia do casamento de Sam, tudo parecia distante e sem importância nesse momento. A beta poderia dizer que sentia seu coração bater na ponta das patas em contato com o chão frio e conhecido da terra dos Cullen. Quando chegou próximo o suficiente para Edward á ouvir, parou e uivou para o alto com urgência.

Hey Edward, chama o Jake e vem, sugador de sangue. Jasper encontrou alguma coisa... – seus pensamentos estavam inquietos, não sabia se ele estava ouvindo, mas se sentia muito idiota de qualquer formar. – Ele está chamando vocês... vem!- havia urgência em seu pensamento e sem esperar por qualquer confirmação se ele havia ouvido ela disparou de volta a fronteira Quileut para encontrar Jasper.

Não era difícil sentir o cheiro do vampiro espalhado pelas folhas. O rastro era forte e claro, cada vez mais a garota se aproximava da fronteira e nem sinal de o que quer que tenha chamado a atenção dele. Ela começou a diminuir a velocidade, o silêncio era ensurdecedor. Não aqueles silêncios que são só a ausência de ruídos, mas aqueles que são a sucessão a catástrofes. O silêncio incomodo e maldito daqueles momentos em que se quer, se precisa ouvir qualquer barulho que seja.

Ela deixou as patas se arrastarem com cautela seguindo a trilha em silêncio. Porque não ouvia nada? Emitiu um leve grunhido ao chegar a fronteira Quileut. O rastro de Jasper continuava entrando nas terras de La Push. Parou. O que podia ter feito o vampiro cruzar a fronteira? Ela nem teve tempo de raciocinar quando ouviu um uivo de lobo, não muito longe. Paul? Quil? Um segundo uivo muito mais raivoso se seguiu em resposta ao primeiro, esse ela não teve nenhuma dificuldade em reconhecer.

Sam.

Ela mais uma vez disparou pela florestas, agora fora da terra dos vampiros, ainda buscando por uma explicação para um Cullen quebrar o acordo e invadir as terras para além da fronteira.

Não precisou pensar muito.

Logo ao atravessar uma pequena clareira ela ouviu o choro. E numa área um pouco mais sombria da floresta, já a uma boa distancia da praia ela os encontrou, guiada pelo choro baixo da moça.

Parou.

Emily estava deitada no chão chorando. Pouca roupa cobria seu corpo e varias arranhões e machucados estavam visíveis, ela tremia. A pouco mais de um metro e meio estavam os dois causadores de seu medo, dois homens, viajantes, que viram na nativa perdida na floresta objeto perfeito para saciar seu prazer. Ninguém ouviria, não a deixariam gritar. Ninguém saberia. Porém muito além de prazer, encontraram ali a morte.

O vampiro estava curvado sobre um deles, saciando a própria sede de sangue humano. Bebia com certa calma, como qualquer animal toma água a um rio, alheio ao terror que inspirava a garota chorando no chão a um metro dele e sem coragem de se mover. Alheio também ao olhar de Leah, tão surpreso e que mesclava tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo, que não se pode explicar em simples palavras escritas. Ou mesmo palavras ditas. Como se explicar o que se sente ao ver um vampiro se alimentar de sangue humano a poucos metros de você? Por falta de palavra melhor, Leah diria que era 'surreal'.

Num salto, a floresta se encheu de barulhos e latidos quando sete lobos chegaram ao local, se pondo em frente ao vampiro que ainda tinha um dos corpos nas mão, as presas cravadas na garganta da vítima bebendo sua vida por ali.

Sam e os outros se colocaram frente ao sugador de sangue, Embril sentiu o coração parar por alguns segundos quando se deparou com a cena. Pode ouvir os palavrões na mente de Paul, a raiva na mente de Sam, e todos os outros pensamentos horrorizados dos outros lobos. Quil parecia nem pensar.

Jasper soltou o corpo devagar, virando-se para encarar Sam, a frente do bando. Embril quase não o reconheceu. Não podia ser um Cullen! O cheiro de sangue tomava a clareira, o vampiros loiro tinha as mão e a roupa ensangüentadas, de seus lábios escorria a prova de que vampiros serão sempre vampiros, nada além disso.

Jasper...

O pensamento de Quil era o único que não parecia hostil ou penalizado, Embry sabia que era um pensamento triste. Só isso. Jasper indiretamente os comandara na batalha contra os recém-nascidos, Jacob sempre falava nele... Quil e Embry acabaram por se acostumar a ver os Cullen como um pouco como o Jake via. Como mocinhos, não vilões. E agora dois homens haviam sido mortos.

- Sam... – Emily falou em meio ao choro – socorro... Sam... me ajuda...

Ela se arrastou se afastando do sugador de sangue o máximo que podia, o terror tomando conta de seu corpo.

- Me ajuda Sam – choramingou se arrastando para perto das patas do lobo enorme na frente do grupo, este mantinha os olhos na criatura sobre os corpos – Me ajuda Sam... o sugador de sangue...

Ela apontou, a mão rocha e ensangüentada, em direção ao Frio que permanecia na defensiva, os olhos escuros atentos e hostis. Os lobos se enraiveceram ao ver o apelo de Emily.

O bando se espalhou, fazendo um círculo ao redor do bebedor de sangue. Ele era forte e eles sabiam bem o quanto, mas eles eram sete lobos. Sete. Nenhum vampiro poderia parar sete lobos, pensou Embry. Ele não podia fazer muito. Lutaria, com certeza, mas não ganharia. Paul avançou um pouco, o Frio loiro emitiu um rugido raivoso e mudou de posição, também se preparando para atacar. Parecia selvagem. Monstruoso e selvagem como um recém nascido.

Sam deu um passo a frente, se transformando ao mesmo tempo que se agachava ao lado de Emily. Sua mão roçou o rosto dela com suavidade, lágrimas brilhando nos olhos do alfa. A garota se aconchegou nos braços do homem que amava, deixando todos os medos para traz.

O alfa a afastou com carinho e se ergueu, imponente diante do vampiro encolhido próximo ao chão, na defensiva. A olhos escuros da criatura da noite estavam insanos, era impossível dizer se havia consciência humana nele ou puro instinto animal. Quando Sam falou, seu tom de alfa pôde ser reconhecido. Altivo, imperativo, poderoso. Líder.

- Você quebrou as regras – sua voz era alta e clara, o vampiro não deu sinal de ter entendido ou não, continuou quieto na defensiva – O acordo acaba aqui.

Cinco lobos raivosos avançaram sobre o loiro naquele momento. Sam olhou do alto de sua arrogância seu bando atacar, enquanto Embry pouco atrás do alfa, hesitou. O sugador de sangue tentou resistir inutilmente a cinco ataques simultâneos, lutando como sempre o fizera, sentindo no próprio coração a fúria e a confiança que os lobos sentiam.

Num instante, Paul cravou os dentes na dura pele do pescoço do Frio, no instante seguinte sentiu seu próprio pescoço ser perfurado por presas afiadas. O jogo se inverteu. Em questão de segundos aqueles que atacavam, passaram a ser atacados e se afastaram admirados. O vampiro não lutava mais sozinho.

- Leah?! – a voz de Sam estava indignada.

*****

N.A.: Agradeço a todos que leram e em especial aos que comentaram.

próximo capítulo: **O quente coração dos Frios**


	8. Congelando

**Nem Quente Nem Frio******

**cap 08 – O quente coração dos Frios**

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Sam sentiu-se um pouco constrangido por estar nu diante da lobinha, mas tinha preocupações maiores. – Você está louca?

Leah grunhiu em ameaça e deu um passo para trás, encostando-se em Jasper que também encarava Sam calado.

- Ele matou dois humanos. Humanos, Leah! Tudo para saciar a sede nojenta por sangue. – Ele balançou a cabeça sem acreditar – Ele podia ter matado a Emy...

A lobinha latiu, cada vez mais impaciente com o alpha. Onde raios estava o inútil do Jake quando precisava dele? Ela pode sentir um sentimento de confiança a invadir e soube que Jasper estava muito mais consciente do que o bando podia supor.

- Não pode ficar do lado dele Leah... – Sam continuou – isso não é sobre 'nós'...

A beta enterrou as garras no chão enquanto sentia um nó se formar em sua garganta. O coração bateu com força, machucando e doendo na garota. Do que ele estava falando? Como assim 'nós'? Jasper sentiu a confiança da lobinha vacilar e em um instante ela sentiu toda a hesitação se transformar em raiva. Grunhiu em agradecimento ou Frio, já que ela sabia muito bem que aquela força não era sua.

- Eu sei o que custa para você ficar do meu lado... – Sam continuou sem reparar no turbilhão de emoções que tomavam conta da garota – Mas não pode ficar do lado de um Sugador de Sangue só para me atingir Leah. Não é certo...

Do que diabos ele está falando afinal? – ela não parecia estar entendendo as divagações do ex-namorado.

- Você não pode continuar a agir de forma tão irresponsável! Jacob e Seth tem os motivos deles para fazerem o que fazem, mas você? Você está sendo teimosa e mimada Lee Lee, já passou o tempo em que eu estava do seu lado para te proteger! Está na hora de crescer Leah... crescer e aprender que não se pode ficar do lado errado...

- EU SEI QUAL É O LADO ERRADO! – todos olharam a garota quando ela voltou a ser humana e deu um passo firme e resoluto em direção ao alfa – O LADO ERRADO SAM, É O SEU.

Ela olhou nos olhos escuros dele e se viu refletida ali.

Nua.

De roupas e máscaras.

A vergonha foi espalhando cor por suas faces pálidas enquanto ela tomava consciência do fato de que todos a olhavam chocados. A própria Emilly, ainda no chão e com roupas parcialmente rasgadas, levou uma das mãos machucadas à boca horrorizada.

Sentiu uma súbita vontade de chorar e um desejo que o Frio pudesse ler sua mente como o Edward.

"Me ajuda, Jasper... não me deixa fraquejar agora" – o medo crescente e uma insegurança que surgia em seu íntimo lhe dava a certeza de que ele não estava mais a ajudando. Agora estava sozinha com seus (miseráveis) sentimentos reais.

- O vampiro matou dois homens! – Sam continuou tentando não se abalar por ela estar (deliciosamente e constrangedoramente) nua – e podia ter matado a Emilly...

- Jasper a salvou! – ela falou tentando manter a calma – ELE é o herói aqui, não você...

- ELE é o monstro que matou dois homens!

- Eles é que eram os monstros e eles **mereciam** morrer!

- Como pode dizer isso de **humanos** Leah?!

- Como pode achar que eram humanos, Sam! – ela deu mais um passo ficando a poucos centímetros dele – Se não fosse o Jasper ter vindo até aqui...

- Eles estariam vivos!

- E a Emilly não.

Os dois se encararam por uns segundos.

- Você não entende Sam... – ela falou baixo, como se não quisesse que os outros ouvissem – isso não é mais sobre vampiros e lobos. Isso é sobre o certo e o errado... e você está errado de novo, Sam...

- Eu estou errado? – ele falou olhando-a de alto abaixo – Depois que foi viver com os vampiros até a vergonha você perdeu...

Leah nem pensou no que fez, apenas ergueu a mão e deu um tapa no alpha. Sem pensar em nada muito lógico (ou politicamente correto), Sam ergueu a mão e revidou. Leah se encolheu diante do gesto, incapaz de **tentar** se defender de seu antigo alfa. Mas o tapa não a atingiu.

Parado ao lado de Leah, Jasper segurava a mão se Sam no ar.

O lobo puxou a mão com brutalidade dando um passo para traz. Seu corpo tremeu de leve denunciando a falta de controle que poderia levar a uma possível transformação.

- NUNCA MAIS toque em mim seu sugador de sangue!

- Não toque na lobinha – Jasper falou com uma suavidade que contrastava com seus olhos vermelho-escuro. – Nunca mais.

Um silêncio se abateu sobre eles enquanto o alpha e o vampiro se encaravam. Leah tentava não pensar. Sua mão ardia por causa do tapa e um nó se formou em sua garganta. Fora muito além do que podia imaginar. Muito além do que jamais imaginou ser capaz. Além do seu próprio limite.

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando algo envolveu seus ombros. Jasper mais uma vez havia tirado a camisa que usava, ficando apenas com uma camiseta colada que usava por baixo. Dessa vez ela não seria tola de se afastar.

Todos a olharam estupefatos quando viram a garota aceitando vestir a camisa do vampiro. Assim que as mãos de Jazz tocaram seus ombros por cima do tecido, ela sentiu aquele conforto e aquela confiança invadirem-na outra vez. Sim, eram sentimentos faltos, mas muito úteis de qualquer forma. Toda incerteza que ela sentia sumiu, fazendo com que a garota ousasse erguer a cabeça com arrogância na frente de seu ex-alpha.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Sam perguntou abismado para Leah, mas a garota se manteve – Mesmo que lute do lado dele, nós mataremos o Frio. Vocês estão em minoria...

Jasper sorriu entes de responder suavemente no lugar de Leah.

- Tem certeza?

Um ruflar de folhas secas pôde ser ouvido na floresta, e quando Sam e os outros lobos se viraram, viram que o vampiro não estava mais sozinho.

- Precisa de ajuda, Jazz? – Edward mantinha os braços cruzados enquanto assistia tudo de longe na companhia de Emmet e Jacob.

Continua...

OoooO

Próximo Capítulo: **Congelando**


	9. O quente coração dos Frios

**Nem Quente Nem Frio**

**cap 09 – Congelando****  
**

**Embry sentiu um alívio imenso quando viu os três parados ali. Não podia ficar contra seu alpha, mas isso não queria dizer que precisava ficar do lado errado.**

"**Deixa o Sam te pegar pensando isso" – Embry ouviu o pensamento irritado de Paul.**

**Embry ignorou o pensamento de Paul, para ele, o certo e o errado estavam muito além de Sam.**

**Sam analisou Emmet e Edward. Seus olhos estavam tão negros que mesmo a distância isso podia ser notado. Por sua vez os vampiros estudavam os lobos ao redor de seu irmão, feras estudando sua presa. Jacob deu um passo a frente, ficando ao lado de Edward. Não estava transformado, olhava tudo com a mesma expressão dos Frios: raiva. E todo o bando podia ter certeza que o ódio presente no olhar de Jake, não era contra Jasper. E eles sabiam bem disso pela postura que o outro alpha assumia (ou por estar olhando diretamente para Sam como se estivesse prestes a pular sobre ele e o espancar).**

**- Vocês quebraram o acordo! – Sam falou elevando a voz para Edward.**

**Os negros olhos do vampiro adolescente foram de Sam para Jasper, voltando em seguida para uma Emilly trêmula, caída ao chão nos pés do noivo.**

**- Para a sorte de sua namorada, quebramos sim – a resposta de Edward foi baixa e calculada. Sam rangeu os dentes.**

**- Ele matou dois humanos!**

**- Talvez você estivesse menos irritado – Edward falou enquanto se aproximava devagar – se em vez deles, **_**Emilly**_** é que estivesse morta nesse momento. **

**- Você devia era agradecer ao Jazz – Emmet comentou descontraído.**

**Sam se virou para ele como se tivesse sido profundamente ofendido. Falou por entre os dentes cerrados:**

**- Eu **_**nunca**_** vou agradecer a um FRIO!**

**- Ok – Emmet fingiu refletir – Na próxima vez que alguém de sua família estiver correndo riscos, vamos lembrar de deixá-lo morrer.**

**- Isso não é brincadeira!**

**- Jura? Porque eu acho que você está tirando uma com minha cara! – Jake se aproximou de Sam ficando á frente de Edward. – Olha para Emilly em seus pés e DEIXA DE SER BURRO!**

**O alpha não respondeu imediatamente. Respirou fundo tentando achar o controle da situação. Por fim, ajudou Emilly a se erguer. A garota, ainda chorosa e assustada se agarrou ao seu homem em busca de proteção. Sam delicadamente passou a mão pela cintura dela, apoiando-a em si. Havia carinho no gesto. Amor até. Leah achou que aquilo podia prejudicar sua diabetes.**

**- Saiam de minhas terras. – ele falou baixo.**

**- As terras não são **_**suas**_**. – Jacob reclamou impaciente – São terras de La Push e eu mando tanto nelas quanto você...**

**- Você é um desgarrado...**

**- E você é um cretino!**

**Um silêncio se seguiu a fala de Jacob, quebrado apenas pelo assobio divertido de Emmet. Todos os lobos olharam para Sam esperando sua reação.**

**- Saiam daqui – sua voz saiu num sussurro.**

**Edward se aproximou de Jacob devagar e colocou a mão no ombro dele gentilmente. Vários lobos olharam Jake como se ele fosse louco por deixar.**

**- Vamos Jake – Edward falou baixinho, embora todos tenham ouvido (maldita audição de criaturas noturnas) – Vamos para casa.**

**Sam (e todos que estavam de quatro) olharam para Jacob com estranheza. Como assim 'casa'? Mas para completar o absurdo da coisa toda, Jacob assentiu e se afastou em companhia do vampiro.**

**Jasper deu um sorrisinho divertido enquanto passava por Sam e os pequenos lobos que se afastaram quando e se aproximou, abrindo caminho para o 'vampiro mal'. Ele já havia saído do círculo formado pela alcatéia quando se virou outra vez.**

**- Quase esqueci... – ele sorriu outra vez – Vamos **_**Leah**_**?**

**A garota sentiu o rosto queimar. Todos a olhavam naquele momento enquanto Jasper esperava por ela divertido. Pode vislumbrar vagamente os olhos abismados de Emilly (e todos os outros) quando prendeu a respiração e, num ápice de coragem, passou por Sam e caminhou até onde Jasper a esperava. Ele sorriu (um dos sorrisos mais lindos que Leah já havia visto, e percebam que havia um 'toque de sangue' nos lábios do loiro), fazendo Leah se perguntar como os Frios sempre conseguiam fazer ela ter pensamentos **_**inadequados**_** em horas **_**mais inadequadas ainda**_**.**

**- Até um dia lobinhos – Jazz falou descontraído passando a mão pela cintura de Leah e a trazendo para perto de si enquanto andava com Edward, Jacob e Emmet em direção a floresta tranquilamente.**

**Leah gostaria muito de ter uma opinião formada quando a mão envolvendo sua cintura diante do olhar de toda a tribo de quatro patas de La Push, mas o mais próximo que sua mente chegava de uma teoria a esse respeito era: **_**"Que PORRA é essa que esse Frio está fazendo!?"**_**, e venhamos e convenhamos que esse pensamento não ajudava em nada.**

**O pequeno grupo de Frios (e quentes, então era um grupo meio morno) não andou muito antes de parar de forma abrupta diante de algo que definitivamente não esperavam ver.**

**Carlisle Cullen estava parado no limiar das árvores observando toda a cena. Seus olhos assim como dos outros vampiros estavam incrivelmente negros (coisa que nenhum dos lobos tinha visto ainda). Sua face sempre tranqüila demonstrava uma raiva contida do tipo que ninguém quer estar presente quando ela sair. Mas diferente dos seus filhos, o objeto de seu desagrado não era um dos lobos parados alguns metros atrás, agora observando o líder do clã assustados.**

**Não, seus olhos não estavam nos lobos.**

**Carlisle encarava Jasper. E não parecia muito feliz...**


	10. Quando os Quentes sentem frio

**Nem Quente Nem Frio**

**capítulo 10**** – Quando os Quentes sentem frio**

- Mamãe, porque a tia Alice está chorando?

Bella soltou o livro que estava lendo e se virou para Nessie, que puxava suas vestes fazendo um biquinho com os lábios. Estavam na biblioteca do primeiro andar e uma leve preocupação passou pelo rosto da jovem vampira ao falar com a filha.

- Tia Alice está chorando, meu bem? De onde você tirou essa idéia? – perguntou enquanto colocava a menina nos braços.

O queixinho de Renesme tremeu quando sua mão tocou a face de Bella, mostrando Alice entrar no quarto de cabeça baixa, lamentando-se.

Bella imediatamente saiu da biblioteca em direção ao quarto de Alice e Jasper. Abriu a porta com certa brutalidade para ver uma pequena Alice desolada arrumando roupas sobre a cama. A vidente não olhou para a cunhada, apenas continuou dobrando uma camisa de Jasper enquanto soluçava em um choro mudo. Aos pés da cama repousava uma mala aberta.

OoooO

Carlisle encarou Jasper . Um silêncio ensurdecedor pairou sobre eles.

Nada se movia na floresta e assim permaneceu por uma dezena de segundos que mais pareceu um século para aqueles que observavam a cena. Os olhos de Carlisle estavam negros e profundos, janelas abertas para as trevas inimagináveis que se agitavam dentro do doutor. Enquanto os olhos de Jasper eram vermelhos, sangue quente, vida de outros, roubadas, e que agora alimentavam suas veias e seu coração frio. Seu olhar era duro e arrogante, sem arrependimento, sem nada. O de Carlisle, sem perdão.

- Carlisle...

- Não _ouse_ se justificar. – o doutor interrompeu Jasper, inflexível. – Não cabe a mim, nem a você _julgar_. Não podemos escolher quem morre e quem vive, quem é ou não digno disso. Nos foi dado o poder de tirar vidas facilmente. Acha que é uma dádiva? Ser como é? Pois saiba de uma novidade: é uma _maldição_. Ser um vampiro é ser um demônio condenado a viver da morte de outros seres, um parasita! E não há nada de glorioso nisso!

- Eles iam estuprar a garota... – Jasper tentou manter a razão. Não queria brigar com Carlisle.

- Não fale como se você se importasse com ela, porque você não dá a _mínima_ para a vida dela! – todos olhavam para o líder do clã estarrecidos. – Você não liga, porque se acha acima dos humanos! Todos vocês – ele apontou, incluindo até os lobos nessas acusações. – Acham que podem, acham que devem, acham que são deuses! Não! Não cabe a vocês definir o bem e o mal! Não é porque o destino, ou a vida ou sei lá quem ou o quê, deu poderes a vocês, que isso lhes dá o direito de fazer o que querem com eles.

- Não fale como se não soubéssemos o que somos... – Jasper sussurrou. Seus olhos mudando de vermelho para negro em instantes.

- E você por um acaso sabe? – Carlisle quase gritou – Você era um assassino muito antes de ser um vampiro, vai continuar sendo muito além de meus esforços ou dos de Alice.

Um rugido baixo pôde ser ouvido, Jasper cerrava os dentes e os punhos, seus olhos numa densidade negra tornando-o muito mais assustador do que antes.

- Eu tenho me esforçado – falou baixo.

- Não o bastante – o doutor também mantinha uma postura ofensiva – Você não tem responsabilidade o suficiente...

- Carlisle! – Edward interveio estagnado – Não tem o direito de repreendê-lo dessa forma. Jazz salvou a garota. Acho que você não reparou, mas... Não é o único aqui que protege os humanos.

Havia certo cinismo na voz de Edward. O doutor deu uma sonora gargalhada ao se virar para o 'filho mais velho' (ou mais novo, isso depende muito do ponto de vista).

- E com certeza você não está se referindo a você – Carlisle falou suavemente, Edward ficou sem palavras, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes mais nenhum som saiu, não acreditava no que ouvia. O doutor continuou – Que humanos você quis proteger em toda sua existência? Bella? A coisa mais perigosa que podia acontecer a Bella era ficar ao seu lado, mesmo assim você estava lá. Isso é defender?

Edward olhava o pai como se o visse pela primeira vez. Deu um passo atrás, vacilante. Balançou a cabeça, desconcertado sob o olhar de todos, parecia que a fúria de Carlisle havia se voltado para ele.

- Eu **nunca** machucaria Bella – falou com voz rouca – Eu só fiquei com ela até o fim porque sabia que podia dar certo... Eu não suportaria magoá-la...

- Edward, meu filho – havia serenidade em sua voz – Bella _morreu_. Pode chamar como quiser, dar belos nomes a essa 'imortalidade', mas ela teve que _morrer_ para isso. As coisas só _deram certo_, porque tudo _saiu muito errado_.

- Nessie é a melhor coisa que aconteceu em toda minha existência miserável!

- Você chegou a essa conclusão antes ou depois de querer matá-la?

Edward não teve respostas.

Carlisle levou a mão ao rosto, apertou os olhos como se sentisse dor de cabeça. Respirou fundo e olhou para o filho mais uma vez. Seus olhos voltavam ao brilho dourado de sua personalidade pacifica como se o vampiro saísse de um transe. De repente o doutor parecia exausto.

- Há pouco mais de 100 anos você é um de nós Edward... – sua voz saiu baixa, cansada – Mesmo Jasper com seus mais de 150 anos... Vocês são jovens de mais para entender a imortalidade.

- Não me diga que eu não posso entender! – a voz de Edward demonstrava um profundo desgosto – Eu já vi e vivi de tudo que se possa imaginar...

- Mesmo? – não havia repreensão em sua voz dessa vez, só cansaço – Diz isso porque passou três dias com os Volturi? Eu passei 100 anos...

A voz de Carlisle foi se tornando mais baixa até morrer no final da frase. Ele não olhava mais para o vampiro a sua frente, olhava o nada, ou talvez mesmo o passado. Nem Edward saberia dizer com certeza em que o vampiro pensava naquele momento, imagens vagas e embaçadas ocultas de mais para serem precisas. Talvez sua existência ao lado dos Volturi, ou talvez ainda fossem de sua vida.

Um calma imensa se instalou no peito de todos ali; uma leveza incontrolável e encantadora em tempos de cólera. Carlisle fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, mandando aquelas lembranças para o mesmo calabouço ordinário onde sempre estiveram. Abriu os olhos incrivelmente dourados e se voltou para Jasper.

- Vamos para casa, agora – sua voz era suave – Malas precisam ser feitas.

OoooO

- Alice, para com isso! Me diz o que está acontecendo – havia um certo desespero na voz de Bella quando falou, enquanto segurava as mãos tremulas da cunhada, forçando-a a parar de dobrar as roupas que colocava sofregamente na mala aberta. – o que você viu? Foi algo com Jasper? Tem haver com Leah ter chamado Edward e Jacob na floresta? Responda-me por favor...

Bella quase implorava. Nessie começou a chorar baixinho segurando nas vestes da mãe. Alice parecia distraída, como se não ouvisse o que a cunhada lhe dizia, mas mesmo assim respondeu com a voz chorosa e distante.

- Vamos embora...

Bella levou um tempo tentando processar a informação.

- Como assim Alice? Vão nos deixar? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jasper? O _quê_ você viu?

A vidente engoliu em seco antes de encarar Bella com olhos tristonhos e responder:

- Eu não vi o Jazz... Acho que ele deve estar com os lobos – ela mordeu o lábio, seu queixinho frágil (?!) tremeu. – Eu vi... Nós vamos embora, Bella... Foi isso que vi. _Nós_.

OoooO

Os olhos de Jasper ainda estavam um pouco negros, mas uma sombra avermelhada se instalava neles. Ele engoliu em seco uma, duas vezes. Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça como se não se importasse realmente, olhou o chão, as árvores, os lobos... Tudo menos Carlisle, tentando prolongar ao máximo o tempo com suas dúvidas. Quando finalmente falou, sua voz estava tranqüila:

- Está me expulsando de sua família?

Silêncio.

Incertezas.

Todos ali se importavam muito com a resposta que o líder do clã daria, cada uma por suas razões. Jasper não ligava nem um pouco para eles.

Carlisle se aproximou de seu filho mais novo (ou mais velho, isso também depende do ponto de vista) e tocou suavemente seu rosto. Havia uma paternidade naquele gesto nunca antes trocado entre os dois. Os olhos de Jazz, cada vez menos negros, denotavam um vermelho profundo, assim como da primeira vez que Carlisle o viu: cheio de suas cicatrizes. E não, não eram as cicatrizes na pele que o doutor havia visto no vampiro loiro. Cicatrizes que iam muito além disso.

- Eu não ia abandonar você, Jazz... – o doutor tentou sorrir sem sucesso. – Você é meu genro, é casado com minha filha, Alice... Estamos nessa juntos! Vamos para casa fazer _nossas_ malas...

- _Nossas_ malas? – Emmet indagou, incapaz de conter a incredulidade.

- Chegou a hora – Carlisle falou olhando para o chão resoluto. – Vamos embora de Forks.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se abateram sobre a pequena clareira onde lobos e vampiros absorviam a informação dada pelo líder do Clã Cullen. Havia uma áurea de tristeza no ar que não foi quebrada nem pela felicidade repentina que invadiu o coração do bando de Sam. Aliais, o Alpha não se lembrava de já ter sentido antes felicidade tão naturalmente perfeita, que fluía por todos em seu grupo. Os próprios Cullen não estavam cabisbaixos, como sempre que _chegava a hora_, encarariam a 'nova vida' de cabeça erguida.

Uma coisa que os Cullen sabiam é que todo o discurso/sermão (ou seja lá o que tenha sido, desabafo talvez) de Carlisle havia reforçado de maneira clara, que os Cullen sempre estariam juntos. Estarem juntos, uma família, é que os tornava fortes. Era o que os tornava bons vampiros.

Estarem juntos até o fim dos tempos, por toda eternidade.

Juntos.

Sempre juntos.

- PARA TUDO!

Todos se viraram para ver quem tinha gritado e se depararam com um Jacob Black estático, acompanhado de uma Leah boquiaberta. Jake prosseguiu:

- E EU???

OoO

_**N.B:**__Nohhhhhhhhssa que liiindo!!!! Ai, gente, eu não sei vocês, mas eu _**_amei _**_o capítulo. É claro que fiquei um pouco irritada com o Carlisle, diga-se de passagem, mas no final, todo mundo ficou feliz e o Jake (*-*) ainda tirou brincadeira._

_xD _

_Bem, eu espero que vocês comentem muito, porque a Lara merece, viu?_

_Beijinhos. _

OoO

**_N.A.: _**_Repararam que a fic inteira se passa em um único dia? Pois é, no próximo capítulo sairemos desse 'esquema'._

_Desculpem pela demora, é que minha net passou uns dias sem pegar (droga-de-roteador-infeliz)._

_Quero agradecer a todos os que leram, votaram e em especial aos que comentaram e a minha nova beta que fez o favor (imenso) de betar esse capítulo para mim._

_Obrigada a todos e até a próxima._

_**..::Lara Prince**_**::..**


	11. Crepúsculo

**Nem Quente Nem Frio**

**capítulo 11 – Crepúsculo**

Como assim iam embora? E Nessie? E Charlie? E todo aquele barraco que Jacob teve que fazer para que os lobos aceitassem os Cullen? Era tudo em vão? Agora eles simplesmente decidiam que iam embora e levariam toda a vida de Jake com eles? Por isso que não se deve confiar em vampiros: eles não passam de uns traíras que não se importam com quem se importa com eles. E ele se importava agora. Sim, Jake se importava com os Cullen. Você aprende a se importar depois que sai de casa para morar nas terras deles ou mesmo quando descobre que uma pequena mestiça da família foi destinada a ser sua alma-gêmea. Mesmo que não acredite em alma-gêmea. Mesmo que não acreditasse em vampiros também...

As ondas batiam fortes contra as pedras fazendo barulho enquanto o vento varria a praia quase deserta, o sol pensando em se por.

Jacob estava sentado na areia, um nó em sua garganta e um peso no peito. Depois do anoitecer os Cullen iriam embora e desta vez não era Bella que seria deixada para trás.

Os lobos cortavam madeira, juntavam lenha. Festa na praia para comemorar o adeus das esperanças de Jake. Malditos vampiros. Eles partiam sozinhos, sequer deixaram que ele fosse com eles. Criaturas amaldiçoadas e agora mil vezes malditas por o ferirem assim. De novo.

Seth também não procurava lenha. Estava sentado na areia ao longe, olhando Jacob, sem coragem de lhe falar. Também estou ficando para trás Jake, também estou aqui com você. Depois do anoitecer não importaria mais tudo que aprendera sobre vampiros, não importaria ter saído de casa, não teria mais sentido algum ser um lobo. Quando os Cullen fossem embora depois do anoitecer, ele voltaria a ser só 'o Seth' e as lendas seriam lendas outra vez. Sua vida não teria mais tanta importância.

Leah também não via motivo para festejar naquela noite. Sem os Cullen, Jacob não ia mais querer o bando dele, sem o Jake ela voltava para o Sam. E se ela deixasse de se transformar, ia ser o quê? Uma nativa procurando um marido para passar o resto da vida em servidão estúpida? A lobinha se sentou na areia da praia, bem ao longe podia ver um Jake desolado olhando o mar.

- Eles vão mesmo embora?

Rachel sentou ao lado de Leah, ambas olhando para o alpha que continuava quieto, perdido em seus pensamentos. Leah suspirou achando que havia sido um dia muito longo. Rachel ajeitou a perna enfaixada na areia buscando uma posição confortável.

- É – Leah respondeu também olhando o mar – Sua perna está melhor?

- Aham. – ela se virou para olhar a lobinha nos olhos – Ele não consegue entender não é? – Falou fazendo um gesto para o irmão. Leah deu de ombros.

- Eu também não consigo – havia um pouco de acides em sua voz.

- Pelo que parece, o líder agiu certo – Rachel falou olhando para o mar outra vez – Se ele acha que nos feriram ao matar aqueles humanos-não-tão-humanos, melhor irem embora, é mais seguro.

- Pelo que parece – Leah falou mais para si que para Rachel – dr. Carlisle é muito mais humano do que nós.

Algumas dezenas de metros dali, Charlie andava pela praia descalço, os pés afundando na areia molhada. O vento batia em seu rosto cada vez mais forte, mas ele nem sentia. Não tinha muita certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas de uma coisa ele sabia:

Bella ia embora.

Ouvia sussurros e comentários, todos em La Push estavam excitados. Os Cullen iam embora e sua Bella iria junto com eles.

Suspirou. Sempre soubera que um dia Edward a levaria embora. Assim como sempre soubera que seria algo na calada da noite e sem lhe dar a chance de se despedir. Agora perderia a pequena Nessie também e nem sabia por quê.

Não era justo que não houvesse nada de especial em sua vida. Ou pelo menos que não pudesse manter nada especial por muito tempo. Perdera René pouco tempo depois do casamento e ela levara Bella também. Sobrevivera a isso? Podia ser chamado de sobrevivência os anos miseráveis que desperdiçara pensando nelas?

Agora não importava mais, estava sozinho outra vez.

Os lobos se juntavam ao redor da fogueira recém acesa. O sol começava a se por devagar como se tivesse pena de acabar com aquele dia. Gritos e risos podiam ser escutados antecipando a festa. O bando de Sam devidamente reunido junto a Billy e Sue ao redor da fogueira enquanto viam o céu mudar de cor. As esperanças de Jake se pondo com ele. Últimas horas de um dia longo de destruído ao passar das horas.

Jacob não veria mais Nessie. Nem Bella nem os Cullen. Como se tivesse vivido um doce conto de fadas com vampiros (sendo que ambos brilham, então não há tanta diferença assim entre vampiros e fadinhas), mas nem todas têm finais felizes, não podia ser a de Jacob que iria ter.

E o céu ficava cada vez mais avermelhado e o dia virava noite devagar. O sol tocou as águas na hora do crepúsculo.

E som alto de um motor de carro em alta velocidade pode ser ouvido quando um carro entrou na reserva cruzando as ruas em direção a praia.

O brilhante Volvo prateado estava dourado pelo luz do sol quando parou sobre a areia, chamando a atenção de todos (lobos e não-lobos) que estavam na praia. A porta se abriu num repente e independente de qualquer acordo feito a 50 dias ou 50 anos a vampira desceu do carro. O vento forte agitando seus cabelos, os últimos raios de sol tocando-lhe com suavidade a pele e lhe dando toda beleza sobrenatural que as lendas sobre vampiros costumavam ter. O mesmo brilho surreal e amaldiçoado da vampira que chegou aquela praia pela primeira vez na lenda da terceira esposa. Só que dessa vez, o rosto da vampira lhes era conhecido.

Bella bateu a porta do carro e abandonou a segurança para trás ao andar vacilante pela praia. Não podia ir embora assim. Não importava o que Edward ou Carlisle dissessem, não importava o acordo, tinha que falar com ele uma última vez.

- Eu prometi que se eu fosse embora... te diria – o voz dela chegou alta, alterada pelo desespero tentando se sobressair por cima do barulho do vento.

Bella estava diante de Charlie por uma última vez. Seu queixo tremia e sua expressão denunciava uma infinidade de sensações tão humanas que nenhum dos Quileuts atrás dela ousou interromper.

Charlie não tinha palavras, sua filha indo embora pela... vejamos... quarta vez. O que ele diria? O que ele esperava dessa vez?

- Eu te amo, Charlie – Bella soluçou como se chorasse – Vou sentir sua falta pai.

E ela o abraçou com carinho.

Nem sua pele fria, nem seu corpo rijo a tornaram menos humana naquele momento.

E poucos instantes depois e sem dizer mais nada, Bella entrou no carro para nunca mais voltar. Foi assim que a última vampira foi embora das terras Quileuts quando o Volvo prata desapareceu entrando na escuridão durante o crepúsculo.

Mas como o 'nunca mais' demora muito pouco para os imortais, os vampiros sempre voltam um dia aonde nasceram.

6 ANOS DEPOIS.

Todos os lobos estavam reunidos na sala dos Black assistindo o pronunciamento do governo, incrédulos demais para comentarem.

"_Sim – dizia o porta-voz na televisão – Esses seres existem e são atualmente perigosos. Estão acuados, assustados e se escondendo, mas isso não é motivo para termos medo. Assim como toda minoria, só querem o espaço que merecem entre nós. E se você tem dúvidas quanto a capacidade deles de conviverem, vem do Japão a resposta para todas as nossas dúvidas. Sim, vampiros existem. Sim, podemos conviver com eles. E se você me pergunta como, eu diria que a resposta é: True Blood."_

Os lobos trocaram um olhar assustados.

Continua...


	12. True Blood

**Nem Quente Nem Frio**

**capítulo 12 – True Blood**

Sangue move o mundo há muito tempo, mas o que é ele? Uma combinação de substâncias; mais um dos tantos mistérios que movem o mundo. Hoje em dia não há mais nada que a ciência não ouse tentar.

True Blood.

O sangue sintético.

Durante anos sendo pesquisado por cientistas empenhados; meses de teste; tempos de segredo. Abracadabra. O sangue estava pronto.

O Japão anunciou orgulhoso sua descoberta: agora era possível criar sangue em laboratórios, trocando veias e artérias por tubos de ensaio. Sangue este que era tão similar que podia ser usado em transplantes, tinha as variações A, B, AB e O, ainda podendo se optar por negativo e positivo.

Era o fim e o início dos problemas.

Vampiros existem, fato. O que fazer quando a notícia é escancarada para o mundo? Medo, receio, preconceito. Mil e uma perguntas e nenhuma aceitação. Seria possível se conviver com as criaturas se elas não precisarem se alimentar de sangue humano?

2 SEMANAS DEPOIS DO PRONUNCIAMENTO DO GOVERNO

- Cadê a Rachel? – Leah entrou na casa dos Black apressada.

Jacob estava deitado no sofá da sala, relaxado como sempre. Não se transformava em lobo há quase um mês. Desde que os Cullen foram embora, seis anos antes, ele abandonara qualquer ligação com bandos, antepassados, e qualquer outro ser que se importasse com ele. Seth e Leah voltaram apara o bando de Sam, ou melhor, Seth havia voltado. Leah praticamente abandonara sua vida na alcatéia e só se transformava em lobo quando tinha certeza que isso lhe daria momentos sozinha; o que incluía sem mentes intrometidas e irritantes.

- Estou aqui, Leah – Rachel colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto de Jake , o qual usava desde que se mudara para La Push.

Leah praticamente invadiu o quarto, agoniada.

- Rachel, eu fiz uma burrada muito grande. – ela fechou a porta atrás de si em vão. Bill não estava em casa e a audição canina de Jacob ia muito além da frágil porta de madeira.

- Que tipo de burrada? – Rachel perguntou preocupada encarando a amiga.

- A pior merda que se pode imaginar. – Leah gemeu.

- Posso imaginar coisas bem ruins.

- Pior que isso.

- Ah.

Um clima chato ficou entre as duas.

- Então... Que merda você fez?

Leah se aproximou de Rachel com medo de Jacob ouvir o que ia dizer. Quando falou, sua voz saiu num sussurro.

- Transei com o Sam! – falou baixinho.

- O quê?! – Rachel exclamou boquiaberta – Você trepou com o SAM?!

- Uou!– Jacob exclamou do lado de fora.

Leah ergueu os punhos para a amiga, indignada.

- Cala a boca, Louca! – ralhou – Quer que mais gente fique sabendo?!

- Como assim mais gente? – Rachel arregalou os olhos – Quem já sabe?

- Er... – Leah torceu as mãos inquieta – A Emilly.

- Uou! – Rachel soltou uma gargalhada – Uuh, finalmente a vingança contra a vadia que roubou seu homem.

- Ta maluca, Rachel? – Leah reclamou sentando na cama e pondo as mãos na cabeça – Ela é mulher dele, não acredito que deitei com um homem casado... Não acredito que deitei com o Sam...

Rachel sentou ao lado dela, penalizada. Odiava como as pessoas tratavam Leah como se ela atrapalhasse a felicidade de Sam e Emilly, quando na verdade Leah é que havia sido a verdadeira prejudicada na história toda. A única forma que a garota viu de ajudar a amiga naquele momento era confortando-a.

- Você foi muito burra, Leah – ela comentou bondosa – Muito, muito burra mesmo.

A lobinha a olhou de lado.

- Nossa, Rachel, isso me ajudou muito – falou com sarcasmo.

- Imagina... Quando se transformarem e todos os lobos verem na mente de vocês toda a sacanag...

- Pàra, pàra, pàra, nem quero imaginar!– Leah se deixou cair sobre a cama com as mãos no rosto – Eu quero sumir do mapa, quero sumir de La Push – ela soltou um pequeno soluço– Eu não quero virar lobo nunca mais...

Um barulho alto foi ouvido vindo da sala.

- Cuidado com a porta, animal – Jacob resmungou.

- Já soube da novidade? – a voz de Paul mesclava excitação e repulsa.

- Depende do que estiver falando.

- Bom... Estou vindo da casa da Sue. Isso te diz alguma coisa?

Leah se levantou da cama de um salto.

- Que droga – gemeu.

Rachel se levantou, abriu a porta do quarto e saiu para encarar o namorado.

- E isso não é da sua conta, Paul. – ralhou.

- É claro que é – ele falou indignado – É da conta de todos os lobos, já que afeta diretamente o bando.

- Só porque vocês são um monte de cachorros fofoqueiros preocupados com a vida dos outros. Nós já estamos sabendo da novidade, obrigada.

- Ok, por nada. Eu lamento se quis bancar o lobinho legal e avisar o Jacob do que estava acontecendo. – ele desdenhou.

- Avisar o Jacob? – ela falou enojada – Vocês homens são uns sacanas mesmo, não basta saberem e tem que sair falando um para o outro sobre as mulheres. Que ridículo, Paul.

- O quê? – ele abriu os braços – Eu só vim falar para ele porque sei que ele é diretamente ligado a ela, o que mais esperava que eu fizesse?

- Diretamente ligado a ela? – Rachel trocou um olhar irritado com Leah que mantinha o rosto impassível – De onde diabos você tirou essa idéia ridícula? Ela é propriedade dele por acaso?

- Não... – ele tentava encontrar palavras para explicar – Mas você sabe... Jacob é afim dela, então pensei...

- O QUÊ?! – Jake exclamou se levantando do sofá.

Leah e Rachel olharam para o Alpha, de queixo caído com a informação.

- Você enlouqueceu? – Jacob indagou, estava tão boquiaberto com a afirmação de Paul quanto as garotas.

- Ah, Jake, nem combina negar... Todo mundo sabe que você é apaixonado por ela. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Jake! – Rachel exclamou olhando para o irmão, ambas o encaravam como se nunca o tivessem visto.

- Hey, é mentira, ok? – Jacob falou para elas – Não sei de onde ele tirou essa ideia idiota – afirmou impaciente.

- Ah, conta outra – Paul deu uma risada – Até parece que toda revolta de sua vida não vem do fato de nunca ter dado uns amassos nela.

Rachel e Leah olharam para Jake com uma repulsa como se Paul tivesse revelado que o lobo era na verdade um pedófilo filho da puta.

- Uou... Er... Não! – ele ergueu o dedo apontando para o rosto de Paul, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não encontrou palavras para expressar sua confusão. De onde diabos Paul havia tido aquela idéia?

- Mas isso não vem ao caso – Paul continuou impaciente – O importante agora é sairmos contando para todo mundo...

Leah quase teve um surto enquanto via Rachel partir para cima do namorado como se quisesse espancá-lo.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR FALANDO SÉRIO! – Rachel gritou fora de si.

Paul deu um passo para traz, assustado com a reação das duas.

- Ah, que graça tem se ficar em segredo? – indagou confuso.

Leah se aproximou dele tremendo, tentando manter o controle e segurar a vontade de se transformar e estraçalhar aquele miserável. Ela colocou o dedo no peito nu dele de forma ameaçadora.

- Paul..., você não vai contar para ninguém que eu transei com o Sam. Entendeu? – falou firme encarando-o nos olhos.

O lobo abriu os olhos com espanto, absorvendo a informação. Piscou algumas vezes como se pensasse a respeito e abriu e fechou a boca sem palavras umas três vezes antes de recuperar a voz e conseguir expressar sua surpresa.

- Você transou com o Sam? – falou quase assustado com a idéia.

Leah o encarou sem entender. Como assim ele não sabia disso? Ou melhor (alias, o correto seria 'ou pior') COMO ASSIM LEAH HAVIA DITO ISSO A PAUL?

- Er... – ela falou tentando entender a situação – ...E você não sabia disso?

Alguma coisa na mente da lobinha fazia com que ela não quisesse saber a resposta.

- Não... – Paul respondeu, um sorriso sacana se formando em seus lábios maliciosos – Como eu ia saber com quem você se deita, Leah?

A garota desejou amargamente que em vez de lobo, pudesse se transformar em avestruz, para poder enfiar a cara no chão de tanta vergonha.

- E do que diabos você estava falando então? – ela gemeu em desespero.

- Não era de suas perversões sexuais! – Paul falou admirado – Era dos Cullen, lógico.

Um silêncio se formou desdenhando do barulho da mente deles.

- Como assim 'os Cullen'? – Jake perguntou sentindo o coração acelerar de ansiedade.

- Os Cullen... – Paul respondeu a contra-gosto – Estou vindo da casa de Sue... Bella ligou para Charlie pela primeira vez em seis anos.

- E? – Jacob chegou a sentir medo da resposta.

- Bella disse que estão voltando. – falou com seriedade.

Jake nunca pensou que ouvir o nome de Bella podia doer novamente.

___________________________________

**N.B.:** Posso morrer? O.O Quero dizer... eu _posso_ morrer, mesmo?

Dellls, eu amei o capítulo. Ain... E morri de rir com as cagadas da Leah e do Paul.

Quero dizer... Quem nesse mundo iria contar ao _Paul_ que tranzou com alguém?

Eu não... isso se ele existisse... er... okay. . Que merda.

Ainnn, gentche!!! OLÁAAA. Depois de séeeculos e milênios desaparecida, eu, Leahzinha, voltei. \o/

Huauauau, é claro que a Lara também tem estado sumida... Todas nós temos... E lá vai pedrada.

Viajei legal, agora. Não reparem, eu só to feliz. Ai, como eu queria ter ganhado um Alex Meraz _Paul_ de aniversário.

Ainnn!! Eu queriiiia um pra mim! *snifsnif* imagina, se terça-feira ele tivesse entrado pela porta da minha casa

com um buquet de flores e...

Tá, parei.

Bem, só quero dizer mais _uma_ coisinha:

Comentem, porque comentários de _montão_ fazem a Lara e eu Felizes. E isso serve para todas as fics, viu?!

Beijo na bunda de vocês, meu povo!!!

"Se é para o bem de toda a nação, eu fico!" ou melhor... "eu comento!"

Okayparei.

**Leah Lobato**

**______________________**

**N.A.:** Nem estava tão sumida assim *chuta pedrinha*

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, fazia muito tempo que a fic não tinha comédia romântica e _se a Rachel aparece vira orgia_. ^^

No próximo capítulo finalmente a personagem que acredito ser a mais esperada nessa fic aparece: Nessie!

Bjs, obrigada pelos comentários (e pela paciência)

**Adriana Swan**


End file.
